París
by SaKaSu
Summary: LongFic con la canción París de la Oreja de Vangog. Karin se aleja de sus amigos y su empleo para olvidar a Sasuke que la abandonó hace un año, pero en la nueva ciudad se encuentra con una sorpresa.
1. Ven, acércate

Borré el Fic y lo volví a subir por que no entiendo la razón por la cual mis Fics, a excepción de uno, no se ven en el menú y solo se ven en mi perfil. No me gustó borrar sus comentarios pero se los agradezco mucho. Corregí el Fic para que fuese más presentable y prontamente les traeré el último capítulo de éste SongFic junto con una sorpresita. Mi Fic Quiero estar contigo también lo borraré y volveré a subir ya con todo y el final, así que quienes lo estaban siguiendo, espero lo lean. Un saludo y gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Este Fic comenzó como un SongFic, en vista de lo largo que me resultó al escribirlo, decidí añadirlo como un LonFic. No quise divorciar la idea inicial y decidí subir cada capítulo, según cada párrafo de la canción.

Naruto no me pertenece a mi y ni ninguno de sus personajes, esto solo es un pasatiempo que comparto con ustedes.

La canción aquí plasmada no es de mi autoría si no del grupo La Oreja de Vangoh, pero es usada como un reflejo de la situación que he creado.

Recientemente he visto historias donde cada personaje da su punto de vista entrelazándose con la de los demás, quise hacer lo mismo y anuncio que esta es la versión de Suigetsu, si quieren ver los puntos de vista de los demás, pueden pasar a los links de más abajo. Cada historia tendrá un final diferente y el orden en que los en listé, es el orden sugerido. Si no leen todos no afecta en nada los demás, así que pueden leer solo los que les interezcan.

París (Karin) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 4 7 0 9 6 / 1 / P a r i s  
Vuelve (Sasuke) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 7 5 2 1 9 2 / 1 / V u e l v e  
Aunque no te pueda ver (Suigetsu) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 8 1 / 1 / A u n q u e _ n o _ t e _ p u e d a _ v e r  
Puedes contar conmigo (Sakura) - h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 2 7 4 9 5 / 1 / P u e d e s _ c o n t a r _ c o n m i g o

Solo quitne los espacios.

* * *

**Ven, acércate.**

**Ven y abrázame.**

**Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,**

**A ser mí angustia.**

**Déjame pasar una tarde más**

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que Sasuke la abandonó sin explicaciones, ahora ella hacía lo mismo por que a pesar del tiempo, aún le dolía su ausencia. Suigetsu ya había tratado de convencerla de quedarse; Juugo intentó hacerle ver que las razones para irse no le ayudarían, pero ya estaba decidido y en poco tiempo llegó a su destino… el lugar donde rehabilitaría su corazón.

Lille, la ciudad donde ahora viviría, parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, un lugar perfecto para deshacerse de todo lo que en París formó. Eso pensó desde el momento en que eligió la ciudad, eso caviló cuando iba en camino y eso mismo especuló cuando puso su pie por primera vez ahí hasta que… Después de tanto tiempo, habiendo tantos lugares en Francia, en el mundo, fue a caer donde él estaba. Lo vio pasar enfrente de su apartamento cuando ella iba a entrar y la pelirroja no pasó inadvertida. Ambos se miraron y ella que aún lo quería, deseaba que él compartiera su deseo.

—Hola—, se había acercado hasta ella—, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Sa… suke ¿qué haces aquí?—. No pudo evitar delatar su pasmo, — pensé que estarías en Londres

—He estado viajando a cuantiosos sitios, mi trabajo requiere de constante movimiento pero tú ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Yo…—, no podía consentir que él supiera la razón, su orgullo no se lo permitía, tampoco la idea patética de verse a ella exponiéndole lo que aún sentía después de haberla dejado hace un año—. Vine por un cambio de aire

—Siempre decías que no dejarías París—

—Cambié de parecer—, estaba a la defensiva, el silencio sobresalió varios segundos—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Lo siento, tengo prisa—, alegó posteriormente de haber seguido con la mirada el dedo índice de la pelirroja hasta una ventana del tercer piso—. Adiós

Dio media vuelta y se alejó paulatinamente por la senda de la calle, Karin lo observaba inquieta, con la garganta liada y miles de ideas que asaltaban su mente ¿Cómo era posible habérselo encontrado justamente en Lille, la ciudad que había optado para recomenzar? ¿Por qué seguía amando de él esa forma tan cortante de relacionarse?

Pensó en volver a su ciudad de origen, caviló en aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio que el Hozuki le había hecho pero… ¡No! Con él cerca al fin lograría enfrentar su pasado, debía ver eso como una la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando para ponerle punto final a una relación que terminó con muchas preguntas.

Una semana transcurrió desde que lo vio, una semana y sus sentimientos de dolencia y desesperanza se habían avivado. Era inexcusable, dejara que él siguiera atormentándola con algo tan simple como un accidental encuentro.

Regresaba de su nuevo empleo exhausta, siempre era difícil el primer día y más si se trataba de un reinicio en el campo laboral; introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal del edificio, dio vuelta al picaporte, se abrió paso con desgano sin mirar al frente colisionando con alguien.

—Lo siento…—

—Ten más cuidado—

¡Él! ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿A quién buscaba precisamente en ese inmueble? ¿Se atrevería a preguntarle? ¿Podría obtener una contestación sin obstáculos? ¿Estaba dispuesta a oír la respuesta?

—Pensé que habrías vuelto a viajar—

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? —

Turbada asintió sin pensarlo, ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta el tercer piso, podía oírse claramente el eco de sus zapatos y los de los tacones que pisaban pesadamente por el cansancio, la cuarta puerta a la derecha del pasillo se abrió y ambos ingresaron sentándose en la sala frente a frente, se hallaban silentes con una taza de café en las manos, se oían las manecillas del reloj avanzando logrando crear un ambiente de incertidumbre entre ambos.


	2. Dime donde has ido

**Dime donde has ido**

**¿Donde esperas en silencio amigo?**

**Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño**

**Darte un beso, ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre**

**Adiós mi corazón.**

—Y ¿cómo te ha ido?—

—Todo bien – la miró a los ojos— la empresa ha crecido.

—Eso lo sé, ya es conocida en toda Francia y Suigetsu me ha contado de ello, aunque antes de irme ya sabía que le hacían competencia a la nuestra—

— ¿Viniste con él?—

—No, vine sola— contestó bebiendo de la taza, —pero suele llamarme

— ¿Cómo están todos?—

— Bien, estando tu ausente a Suigetsu le dieron tu puesto, en cuanto a Juugo… bueno, ahora él tiene mi puesto—

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te transfirieron?—

—No, renuncié—, notó la interrogativa en el rostro del azabache. Siempre inexpresivo, pero no para sus ojos. — Quería cambiar de ambiente

¡Pendeja! Lo repitió para si misma, esa no sonaba como una buena razón para abandonar un estupendo puesto en una famosa empresa o dejar atrás buenos y leales amigos. Tener esos errores derrumbaba la poca seguridad que le dejaba la presencia de Sasuke, odiaba eso de él, pero también le gustaba, era el único chico que la hacía flaquear devolviéndole al mismo tiempo la seguridad.

—Y ¿a cuantos lugares has viajado? —

—Londres, Madrid, Venecia…— su tono no era pretencioso, al contrario, parecía no querer hablar de ello, hizo una silenciosa pausa…— Pero espero quedarme aquí más tiempo

—Veo que fue una buena decisión tuya la de invertir —

— Si, lo fue —, se levantó del sillón y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro —. Lo siento, ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

—Tienes razón —, se levantó dejando la taza de su lado de la mesa —. Ahora te abro

Caminó hacia la puerta y tropezó con la mesilla, la taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, los residuos del café se derramaron sobre la alfombra y ella cayó en sus brazos. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los de él, sentía sus brazos alrededor de ella y sentía la respiración de él chocar contra su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? —

—S… si, lo siento—, se separó de él en contra de su voluntad y vio como él tenía intenciones de recoger los pedazos rotos de cerámica. — No, yo los recojo—, le quitó los trozos de la mano colocándolos en la mesa. —Te acompaño a la puerta.

Nuevamente mudos, llegaron a la salida, se miraron mutuamente hasta que él desvió la mirada a la profundidad de la calle.

—Adiós—

La última palabra que le dijo hace un año la dejó paralizada y como si se repitiera ese momento, ella esperaba oír un simple "hasta luego", pero el guión no fue modificado, el dio media vuelta y se fue.


	3. Ven, te quiero hablar

**Ven, te quiero hablar.**

**Vuelve a caminar.**

**Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.**

**Ven, hazlo por mí. (Ven hazlo por mi)**

**Vuelve siempre a mí.**

Verlo, oírlo, sentirlo… Eso le bastó para darse cuenta que no era una obsesión, aún lo amaba pero él… ¿Qué sentía ahora por ella? ¿Sería el amor que le expresaba cuado entraron a trabajar juntos? ¿La amistad nacida en los años de la universidad? O peor aún… Nada.

Volvió a la casa a limpiar el desorden, cansada por su día laboral y la presión sentimental, se dejó caer en el sillón donde él estuvo sentado, en realidad no se fijó en ello y cerró los ojos tocándose la cabeza ¿De verdad podría con todo lo que estaba pasando? Necesitaba darse una ducha e ir a la cama, bajó su mano para apoyarse y poder levantarse, sintió algo bajo su mano; recogió un papel, era una tarjeta… era de él.

¿Lo llamaría? ¿Podría tragarse su estúpido orgullo y lo citaría para decirle la verdad de su estadía en ese lugar? No, lo que menos quería era verse como una idiota desesperada pero… Podría citarlo para charlar ¿no? Así como había ocurrido hacía unos momentos…

Otra vez es jueves y no se ha decidido a hablarle, en el trabajo tuvo un día duro y su mayor deseo es dormir pasivamente. No hay lugar cerca del apartamento para estacionarse y deja su coche a una cuadra, camina descalza con los tacones en la mano y al llegar a la entrada lo ve a él recargado en la puerta con la chamarra que le regaló en Navidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— ¿Quieres tomar un café? —

— Solo déjame cambiarme de zapatos —

¿Qué si seguía cansada? ¡Claro! Pero no deseaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, tal vez la única que tendría para enfrentarse al azabache. Durante esa semana, se había dado cuenta que era el momento de darle fin a todo eso para desecharlo de su mente para siempre.

— ¿Subirás descalza? —

Vengo así desde hace un rato no veo… ella había abierto la puerta principal y vio como él se encontraba dándole la espalda y sus manos pasaban por su espalda - ¿Estás seguro?

— Solo sube —

Subió las escaleras con ella a cuestas, la pelirroja lo sostenía con fuerza, no por que desconfiara de él, sabía que Sasuke podía cargarla sin problemas pero sería la última vez que se aferraría a él de esa manera.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, el celular de él sonó, haciendo bajar a Karin, mientras él atendía la llamada, ella abría la puerta y con un ademán lo invitó a pasar.

Botó la bolsa de mano al primer sillón que vio, él colgó y entró a la casa mirando que ella se dirigía a una puerta.

— ¿Puedo usar tu cuarto de baño? —

Aún con la mano en la perilla lo volteó a ver, el baño de invitados estaba hecho un asco, por muy pequeño que fuera, no había tenido tiempo de limpiar por completo el apartamento, le daba vergüenza que lo viera y pensó en su baño personal que no estaba tan mal.

—Si—, con su mano pidió que la siguiera y abrió la puerta—. Perdona el desorden.

El entró al tocador, ella abrió el armario y se puso unos zapatos bajos, recordó que al entrar había dejado los tacones junto a la puerta y volvió por ellos. Al volver, se halló de espaldas al cuarto para guardar las zapatillas en el armario, al voltear, él estaba tras ella… silencio, sus blanquecinas manos se acercaron al rostro de ella y con dulzura la quitó los lentes.

—Ya estoy lis…—

Dejó caer los lentes al piso y sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar hasta notar la respiración de él que chocaba contra su rostro, los suaves labios que besaban los suyos subiendo de intensidad… el corazón se le aceleraba, sus ojos se cerraban correspondiendo tan anhelado beso.

Las manos de él subieron desabotonando el saco café sin dejar de besarla, la prenda cayó y sus manos bajaron al pantalón de vestir.

¿Por qué el hacía eso? ¿Por qué el volvía a encender la llama que ella intentaba apagar desde hacía tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía evitar meter las manos en la chamarra para quitársela?

El móvil de él volvió a sonar, ella quiso separarse para dejarlo contestar pero él la detuvo, no dejó de besarla, con una mano la pega contra su cuerpo y con la otra sacaba de su pantalón sacó el celular. Sasuke echó una mirada al aparato, era un mensaje, lo leyó y lo regresó de donde lo sacó.

—Sasuke esto…—

—Di no y no insistiré—. Decía entre besos conduciéndola a la cama—. Si no, no lo arruines.

Si, ese era Uchiha Sasuke, de pocas palabras, directo al grano, poco expresivo y para muchos… frío. Odiaba que él fuera así, por que aún cuando ella considerara alguna característica de él como defecto y le preguntaran qué cambiaría de él, su respuesta sería "Nada", si, nada, sin una sola de sus características ya no sería Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre a quien amaba.

Sobre su pecho sentía el acelerado corazón del azabache podía gozar del roce de su piel con la de él, oía los gemidos del Uchiha combinarse con los propios formando la dulce melodía del placer y sin duda, percibía en cada una de las acciones de Sasuke el mensaje que no diría en palabras: "Te extrañé"


	4. Dónde esperas en silencio, amigo

**CORO:**

**Dime dónde has ido,**

**Dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.**

**Quiero estar contigo regalarte mi cariño,**

**Darte un beso ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.**

**Adiós, mi corazón.**

Recostada sobre su pecho se deleitaba con la música que el corazón de su amado le componía, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos correspondía el abrazo.

—Me hiciste recordar cuanto extrañaba las noches a tu lado—

—Yo nunca lo olvidé—. Jugaba con los cabellos rojizos de su compañera—. ¿Has viajado a otros lados?

—No, ésta es la primera vez que me mudo—

— ¿Planeas volverlo a hacer? —

—No… no lo sé—. Levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿por qué tanto interés en ello? ¿A caso quieres que me vaya?

—No—, la recostó con suavidad en la cama quedando sobre ella sin quitar la vista de los grandes rubíes que lo miraban—, no ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, se iniciaba una nueva sinfonía entre sus cuerpos hasta que él paró en seco y escasos segundos después volvió a sonar el celular.

— ¿No piensas contestar? —

No dijo palabra alguna, se acostó a lado de ella, la rodeó nuevamente acercándola más hacia él y acarició su mejilla… el celular dejó de sonar.

— ¿Tú piensas irte pronto de aquí? —

—Ya tengo una razón para quedarme—

Silencio, solo rozantes caricias de él, el celular volvió a sonar, el azabache lo tomó y una vez que aquella persona insistente colgó, apagó el artefacto para volver a lado de ella.

—Sasuke… ¿has estado con otra después de que te fuiste? —

¡Qué estupidez! Intentaba no delatar cuanto lo añoraba y esa cuestión la dejó ver como una pendeja celosa que no había dejado de pensar en él.

—No, mejor no me lo digas—

— ¿Y tú? — La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—, ¿has estado con otro?

—Yo…—

¿Sería buena estrategia decirle la verdad? ¿De verdad él estaba interesado en la respuesta? De algo estaba segura, si le contestaba con la verdad, o le diría que fue por despecho, aún cuando fuera cierto.

—Suigetsu—

No pudo ocultar su asombro al oír el nombre de su amigo como cómplice de su deceso al coraje ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía? ¿A caso el imbécil de Suigetsu le contó sus "proezas"? ¡Ese maldito había dicho que no tenía ningún contacto con Sasuke!

En la universidad, poco tiempo después que nos conocimos, él me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti – Me contó que quiso declararse, pero el día en que se decidió te enamoraste de alguien más

Si, el mismo Suigetsu ya se lo había contado todo, era el primer año de otoño que pasaba en la universidad. Desde su entrada a la escuela, un chico en particular había llamado su atención, pero no fue si no hasta ese día que pudo dialogar con él. Bastaron unos minutos para darse cuenta que estaba enamorada y corrió en busca de su detestable pero mejor amigo. El pidió hablar con ella y ella con él, pero el albino tenía algo serio que decir, así que le cedió la palabra a la pelirroja, quien enseguida expresó el nuevo sentimiento que brotó dentro de ella. El joven Hozuki oyó el nombre de su nuevo amigo después de la oración que tanto temía "me enamoré de Uchiha Sasuke". Suigetsu, con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa falsa, tan solo soltó uno de sus múltiples chistes pesados a su joven amiga, inventó una queja contra su profesor de administración como sustitución a lo que iba a ser su declaración y finalmente se marchó de la presencia de Karin con el corazón roto.

Sabiendo los sentimientos de Suigetsu no me atrevía a acercarme a ti – acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amante – No fue si no hasta entrar a la empresa que empezaste a darme indirectas que hablé con él y sin su rencor acepté tu propuesta.


	5. No hay un lugar

**No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar**

**El tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti**

**Ven quiero saber**

**Por que te fuiste sin mí**

**Siempre tuve algo que contarte**

—Pero… ¿cómo supiste que yo aceptaría? —

—Siempre supe que si terminábamos, decidías engañarme o me ausentaba, tu irías con él—, quitó un mechón de cabello rojo que cayó sobre el rostro de ella—, sin importar la forma en que se relacionan ustedes, él y tú tienen más cosas en común de lo que tú y yo las tenemos.

Todo el tiempo ella lo había mirado a los ojos con atención, su última oración la hizo levantarse precipitadamente de la cama, se sentó a un lado de él con una sábana con la que se cubría por debajo del pecho y miró los profundos ojos azabaches.

— ¿Por eso te marchaste? ¿Por eso me dejaste? —

—Sabes que si me fui, fue por trabajo—, cerró los ojos y un suspiró escapó de sus labios—, además… no te merecías un novio ausente.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste tomar esa decisión a mi? —, se puso de pie junto a la cama sin dejar caer la sábana que se transparentaba—. ¿Por qué no me propusiste irme contigo?

Tendido en la cama, cerró los ojos para meditar, ella no dejaba de observarlo exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada. Se levantó de la cama parándose frente a ella, con ambas manos puestas en la cintura de la pelirroja, la atrajo hacia él.

Sentir sus manos la hicieron retroceder, luchó contra su fuerza pero él le ganó. Estaba envuelta en sus fuertes brazos sin rendirse para ser liberada hasta… la besó. El contacto con los dulces labios de su amada le habían robado la fuerza y la voluntad para quererse alejar, sus inquietas manos dejaron de rechazarlo y sus impacientes labios comenzaron a besarlo.

—Una relación a distancia no es algo que tú hubieras aceptado fácilmente…—

—Eso —

—Y mucho menos yo—. Silencio—. Habría tenido miedo que un día me dejaras solo por no haber estado ahí.

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? —

—Desde que entramos a la empresa, siempre te había oído decir que jamás dejarías París—. La soltó, pero no cambió su distancia—, siempre dijiste que nada valía la pena para abandonar la ciudad.

Todo eso era cierto, en ese entonces no se cansaba de decir que nunca se iría de esa ciudad, rechazó más de 4 ascensos, 5 ofertas de empresas independientes muy prometedoras y 7 ofertas codiciadas en otras empresas que la obligaban a mudarse, muchas de ellas no solo de la ciudad, si no incluso fuera del continente. ¿Cuál era el empeño en quedarse?

Recordó la razón por la que había dicho todas esas declaraciones, comenzando siendo solo palabras vacías… por lo menos hasta que en verdad tuvieron significado.

La primera propuesta de irse a trabajar a una nueva empresa en Valencia España, la rechazó sin darse el tiempo de reflexionar, su precipitada decisión había sido respaldada con las palabras "No tiene mucho que inicié mi campo laboral, no puedo arriesgarme a cosas imprecisas". Para ese entonces, ella llevaba 3 semanas de haber empezado a trabajar y 2 semanas 4 días de haberse dado el valor para declarársele a Sasuke con el éxito de ser aceptada.

Se mantuvo con el mismo argumento hasta la sexta propuesta, echa cuatro años más tarde, constaba de un ascenso que no solo incluía un mejor puesto y un jugoso aumento, si no los gatos pagados para mudarse a Berlín Alemania. Juugo y Suiguetsu la apoyarían en lo que ella decidiera, en cuanto a Sasuke… Un par de días antes había discutido con él, esa confrontación la empujaba a considerar el ascenso, solo que se contraponía con abandonar a sus amigos. Después de meditarlo, se dirigió a la oficina del director, pero unos pasos antes de llamar a la puerta, sonó su celular, era Juugo, quien le comunicaba que Suiguetsu había sufrido un accidente. Ese suceso la hizo retractarse para estar al pendiente del Hozuki y le dio tiempo para reconciliarse con Sasuke.

Las propuestas posteriores fueron rechazadas con las palabras "Nada en éste mundo vale lo suficientemente la pena para abandonar una ciudad con tantos valiosos tesoros". Todos creyeron que se refería a las maravillas que se anunciaban en un folleto turístico, pero hasta la fecha, nunca ha confesado que esos "tesoros" eran su novio y amigos.


	6. Quiero estar contigo

**Dime donde has ido**

**Donde esperas en silencio amigo**

**Quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño**

**Darte un beso, ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos, hasta siempre**

**Adiós mi corazón**

—Yo habría ido contigo—, bajó la mirada, así como su tono de voz—, si me lo hubieras pedido… te hubiera seguido.

Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos entre los largos cabellos color granada; ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el firme pecho de él… Un sonido irrumpió en la escena, era el reloj digital que descansaba en la mesilla de noche marcando las dos de la mañana.

—Ya es tarde…—

—No planeas irte ahora ¿o si? —. Cuestionó cuando lo vio buscar su ropa—. Quédate

— ¿Estás segura? —

—No voy a permitir que te vayas como si nada después de haber tenido sexo conmigo—

Sonrió tomando la sábana que ella dejó caer para presentarle su desnudes, cuando la vio acostada, él se acomodó junto a ella tornándola a abrazar. Necesitaban de muchas palabras para entenderse, con algunas miradas se habían dicho todo; con ese abrazo él le pedía perdón y con esa amenazadora invitación ella lo había perdonado pidiendo que no lo volviera a hacer.

Ambos quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro sin ningún sonido que perturbara su sueño, los únicos ruidos apenas audibles, eran el de los carros de la calle que pasaban raramente, el reloj de la cocina con el tic tac de cada segundo y el apacible latido de sus corazones.

Abrió los ojos… enseguida volvió a cerrarlos, la luz del día le quemaban las retinas; levantó las manos a la altura de su cara para tallarse los ojos, recordó que no había dormido sola y se levantó precipitadamente al sentir un vació del lado donde estuvo acostado su pareja.

— ¿Sasuke? —

Se sentó en la cama, todavía se tallaba el ojo izquierdo buscando con el derecho al azabache en la habitación… además de ella, vacío. Frunció el ceño, tomó la sábana para cubrirse y se levantó en busca de sus lentes, mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

—Maldito Sasuke, ahora que lo vea yo…—

No terminó su frase, oyó el agua del escusado descargarse y casi enseguida la puerta del baño se abrió, a prisa posó la mirada en el suelo descubriendo las ropas del azabache y la grave voz del Uchiha la hizo voltear a verlo.

—Vístete…—, se puso a recoger su ropa dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada—. Aún te debo un café

¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo se permitió el miedo al abandono? Si, su primera reacción pareció de furia, pero tan solo fue la máscara que se creó para ocultar la turbación que tenía de volver a perderlo… Contenta de haber errado con Sasuke y burlándose de si misma, esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de contemplarlo. Se levantó de la cama despojándose de la sábana que la cubría y acercándose al azabache, tomó la recién reunida ropa arrojándola a la cama.

—Antes de irnos—, guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa pícara—, me daré una ducha.

Una o dos horas tardaron para salir de la bañera, sin dar cuenta del tiempo que se llevaron en los jueguillos mientras se vestían; para ambos, era como haber vuelto a París en los viejos tiempos, donde juntos compartían la dicha de la vida.

A las tres de la tarde llegaron a un famoso restaurante de la ciudad, se sentaron en una mesa para dos dentro del establecimiento muy a pesar de la insistencia de Karin por que fuera al aire libre; les dieron la carta y no tardaron en hacer su orden al elegante mesero que anotaba a velocidad lo que le dictaban

—Gracias—, entregó el menú viendo como el mesero se alejaba y volviendo la vista a su compañero—, no has cambiado mucho en un año.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti—, sonó el celular—. Discúlpame un momento.

Lo vio levantarse de la silla contestando el celular, se alejó un par de metros; cuando su mente iniciaba a divagar, su móvil la interrumpió. Miró la pantalla, era de la oficina, desde la mañana no se había molestado en avisar que no asistiría a trabajar y era lógico que a esas horas ya la estuvieran buscando. Pensó en colgar, pero al final tomó la llamada; preguntas, regaños, exigencias… su dedo pulgar amenazaba en presionar el botón rojo del celular pero se detuvo cuando oyó una pausa. Quiso poner en su lugar al pendejo de su jefe, pero vio al Uchiha aproximarse, inventó el estar enferma y colgó.

— ¿También del trabajo? —

La comida fue servida y poco fue de lo que hablaron, él hablaba con desgano sobre ese año y ella se evitaba cualquier comentario de su estado de ánimo a causa de su ausencia. Al terminar su último bocado, Sasuke se fue con una despedida muy a su estilo y un "Yo te llamo", cuando la pelirroja preguntó sobre un nuevo encuentro.

¡Típico de Uchiha Sasuke! No le gustaba ser buscado, pero si él necesitaba de alguien, siempre lo encontraba. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Hacía casi dos semanas sin saber de él, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de dejar un maldito recado. La pelirroja recordó la tarjeta que él había tirado; le habó el lunes por la tarde, en la oficina la dijeron que no estaba y en su celular nadie contestaba. No quería volver a hablar, no quería verse desesperada, pero ya era jueves de la segunda semana que lo vio, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo destrozada…


	7. No hay nada que me haga olvidar

**No hay nada que me hago olvidar**

**El tiempo que ha pasado y ya no volverás**

**No hay nada más**

**Adiós mi corazón**

Caminaba con desgano por un parque, el reloj público ponía las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué hacía ahí cuando debería estar en la oficina? El día anterior, en el trabajo todo había sido un asco, era una pesa más sobre los hombros que se posaba encima de las pesas del dolor y la ira. Su única dicha residía en ir a casa a tomar un baño de burbujas e ir a la cama y si la vida le sonreía un poco, tal vez moriría ahogada en la tina. Con su mano derecha sostenía la correa de su bolso y con la izquierda presionaba el botón que llamaba al elevador.

Una voz llamó su atención… era su jefe quien dejaba a su cargo un trabajo extra, al menos le llevaría tres días realizarlo, pero la fecha límite de entrega era al día siguiente por la tarde. La campanilla del elevador sonó, las puertas se abrieron y antes de entrar, hombre de unos cuarenta años dejó varias carpetas en manos de Karin. Boquiabierta, sostuvo las carpetas mirando la sonrisa irónica del viejo; furiosa, detuvo las puertas del elevador antes de que cerraran "¿Qué carajos cree que soy?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca antecediendo un sin fin de reclamos, arrojó las carpetas contra su jefe, quien apenas logró esquivarlas, dio un golpe con su zapatilla en el suelo y gritó: "Considere eso como mi renuncia"; su mano se formó en un puño que se impactó a velocidad contra la nariz del sujeto "Y deje de mirarme los senos"

Si, ahora estaba desempleada, era lo que menos, con sus recomendaciones la aceptarían fácilmente en cualquier otro lugar y no necesitaba dinero. Lo que realmente necesitaba, era olvidarse de todo y todos, no podía permanecer en su apartamento, ni pisar restaurantes, tiendas o cafés, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en ese parque por que todo, absolutamente todo, le parecía estar contaminado por él.

No concebía repudiar tantos sitios en los que nunca estuvo con él, pero con un par de parpadeos se daba cuenta que el café de la esquina, se parecía al café Les Deux Magots donde ella le pidió andaran; el restaurante de calles atrás se asimilaba al Tour d'Argent donde él le propuso que vivieran juntos; que la tienda de enfrente se asemejaba a la que está junto al edificio conde vivieron y que el parque que ahora abandonaba, era casi el duplicado de André Citroën donde se encontraron después de una fuerte disputa, teniendo ahí un inolvidable reconcilio. ¡¿Quién fregados había ordenado que todas las ciudades de Francia se parecieran?

Su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, había estado caminando sin parar desde las nueve de la mañana que abandonó su departamento, ni siquiera había desayunado y su estómago clamaba por comida. Convencida de que no hallaría un sitio que o le recordara al azabache se rindió y buscó un restaurante, si por su cabeza tenía ideas suicidas de algo estaba convencida: jamás se mataría de hambre. Ella era de muy buen comer y era algo que muchas mujeres le envidiaban, podía comer tanto como quisiera y siempre mantener su esbelta figura, no sabía si tenía que ver con algo genético o el constante movimiento que a veces su trabajo le exigía pero a Sasuke… ¡Mierda! ¡Ni pensar en comida podía divorciarse de su recuerdo!

Encontró un restaurante, se hallaba dentro de una plaza, con pesados pasos se aproximaba a su meta cuando con el rabillo del ojo percibió algo familiar… si, vio a Sasuke, estaba a siete metros de distancia, de perfil a ella y con la chamarra de aquella vez… ¡Imbécil! Justo cuando pensaba que no podía verse más pisoteada, resulta que ahora él se hallaba besando a otra. Ahora comprendía por que ese día su celular no dejaba de sonar, ahora entendía por que tanto misterio al aparecer y desaparecer. Para él, ella solo era una amante.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor no…! —

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó al dar media vuelta, sin duda, esa voz pertenecía a la pelirrosada que Sasuke besaba. Furiosa, volvió al apartamento empacando sus cosas, maldiciendo mil veces el nombre que ahora se prohibió articular, llamó a la mudanza y cuando se pudo controlar, llamó a Juugo para pedirle que fuera a recogerla, no se sentía apta para conducir.

Otra mujer le habría hecho una escena, cualquier otra tomaría sus cosas y se iría a vivir a otra ciudad, incluso otro país. ¡Pero no Kagura Karin! Estaba harta de sufrir por el, se avergonzaba de haberse esperanzado en volver con él y ahora que su orgullo había sido peor que pisoteado, su meta era volver a París. No, no estaba huyendo, regresaba a "La ciudad luz" a hacer algo que debió haber hecho tiempo atrás: ¡Arrancar a Uchiha Sasuke de su vida desde la raíz!

Juugo llegó acompañado de Suigetsu, ella ya se lo esperaba pero prefería contarle todo al naranjizo. La ayudaron a empacar lo que faltaba y sentados en la sala esperaban que llegara la mudanza.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí callada sin decir nada o nos explicarás por que nos hiciste venir tan de emergencia? —

Justo como lo esperaba, el albino no podía quedarse con la boca callada y le hubiera gustado parchársela antes de que hiciera esa cuestión, pero era demasiado tarde, ahora solo le quedaba dos opciones, contarle toda la verdad o tener suerte y ser interrumpidos por la llegada de la mudanza… Con lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, sabía que un perro callejero tenía mejor suerte que ella, así que se levantó del asiento, buscó su bolsa sacando de ella las llaves de su carro y las aventó al Hozuki.

— Ten — el albino logró cacharlas — Por favor tu llévate mi auto.

A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Suigetsu seguía siendo su amigo, pero prefería no discutir del tema con él, si con alguien debía hablar, si es que se decidía a hacerlo, sería con Juugo, quien sabría aconsejarla sin juzgarla.

Dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación, solo hacía tiempo para evitar el bombardeo de cuestiones que sin duda, el albino le tenía preparado. Recargose en la puerta después de cerrarla, miraba las puntas de sus zapatos pensativa… contra la puerta se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, miró la habitación por impulso pero no pudo seguir observándolo, solo le llegaba la noche a su lado.

— Si quiero olvidarme de todo debo empezar ahora —

De un salto se levantó regresándole la seguridad, acomodó todos esos objetos que no se había atrevido a tocar por que él ya había tenido contacto con ellas y mandó al carajo todo aquello que la perturbaba. Entre arreglos y decisiones se le fue el tiempo hasta que llegó la mudanza.

Ya no quedaba nada en la casa, fue más fácil para ella dejar ese apartamento que el primero, estaba decidida y no solo abandonaría la edificación, si no que también renunciaría ahí mismo a todo sentimiento hacia Sasuke, amor, amistad, odio… ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir.

— Adiós a todo, de Sasuke ya no quiero saber nada —

Azotó la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo el apartamento al cual jamás volvió.

** FIN**

* * *

Bien, éste fue el final de este SonLong-Fic, pero si tienen curiosidad por saber qué fue de Sasuke en ese año, los invito a ver el siguiente link:

.xnetx/xsx/x6752192x/x1x/xVuelve Solo borren los taches


End file.
